Blurring the Red Line
by gymnast1454
Summary: She says she doesn't trust him, but he knows that he trusts her. They push each other back but never out of sight, always close enough to pull back in. Neither one can bear losing the other, but they can't cross that line. So they are stuck in a constant cycle of push and pull, give and take, laugh and cry. Will it ever end?
1. Chapter 1

**Blurring the Red Line**

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story… yada-yada-yada. You get the point. _

_A/N: This is my FIRST Mentalist fic and I'm excited for it. This is now my third unfinished story that I have posted but that's not a crime. I'll finish them all eventually. Maybe… Just kidding! I will! Anyways. I'm going to do shorter chapters in this book so I can update more often rather than the super long chapters in my __It Takes Two__ story. Well, enjoy everyone!_

* * *

Lisbon sighed as she watched Jane saunter into her office and collapse on the couch that he had gotten for her a couple years ago. He probably only got it for himself, not for her. He just wanted a comfy spot in her office that he could distract her from. She wasn't going to let him distract her. Focusing on her paperwork again, she continued writing bullshit that would satisfy her boss. Bertram probably didn't even look at it since she had almost daily paperwork to do concerning the blond-haired consultant that was still in her peripheral vision.

The past week had been mostly uneventful. Monday was spent finishing up paperwork for a closed case that Jane had miraculously stayed out of trouble in… until he decided to trick the widow into thinking her husband had a mistress. Although it solved the case and showed that the widow was guilty, Jane managed to smash some toes in the process; therefore getting her another strongly worded email from Bertram telling her to keep her team, meaning Jane, under control. Tuesday had been full of going over closed case reports while Jane remained locked in his asthma inducing attic fortress. The team really had no idea what he did up there and they never asked Lisbon. She knew that he would stare out the window hopelessly or try and remember the names of everyone he has ever met to write in that little black notebook in his futile attempt to find Red John. One day they would get him but mulling over it almost every hour of the day won't help. The poor man needed a break. Wednesday was mostly the same as Tuesday except Jane was on his couch most of the day sleeping. It was almost noon on that Thursday and Lisbon was already getting excited. If nothing came up before Friday at 5 and Red John didn't make an appearance, the team would get the entire weekend off. They weren't even scheduled to be on call.

Lisbon glanced back up at Jane, who hadn't moved a muscle since she had last looked up. She knew he wasn't really sleeping. He barely ever did in the first place. She also knew that he was aware of her watching him, which was extremely unnerving. Refocusing on the paperwork again, Lisbon tried to continue filling out the mind-numbing forms but she found her eyes drifting back to the couch. Now Jane had opened his eyes and was watching her carefully. Analyzing her like he would a suspect.

"What do you want Jane?" she snapped. Her retort coming across a lot harsher that she meant it too.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. She internally cringed, the man knew everything while seeming like he wasn't paying attention to anything.

"I'm not." She tried. Jane just ignored it.

"Liar liar, pants on fire." he mumbled under his breath.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Do you need something?"

"I should be asking you that. You're the one staring at me." Jane retorted.

"I was not star-" Lisbon began to argue, but was interrupted by the ringing of her desk phone.

"Lisbon." She answered, crossing her fingers under the desk.

Jane watched his boss's slight smile fade away. She nodded and mumbled a few "Okays" before hanging up and sighing.

"Case?" Jane asked when she met his eyes.

"Yeah. We caught a single homicide in LA that looks to be gang related. Grab some clothes because I doubt we will be coming back tonight." She mumbled as she left her office to tell Cho and Rigsby. Van Pelt would be staying behind to work leads on the computer like usual. Jane got off the couch and headed up towards the attic to gather some things before meeting Lisbon by the elevator. Jane and Lisbon were going to take one car while Rigsby and Cho drove another so if someone needed to get back, they didn't all have to go.

When they got to the parking lot, they tossed their bags into the back and Lisbon started the car. Jane wisely kept his mouth shut. Anger was radiating from his partner. One wrong word could cause her to explode, and since they had a six hour car ride ahead of them, Jane closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So like I said, short and sweet and hopefully it'll be easier for me to write. I will be able to pound out 1000ish words and update instead of shooting for 4000. This will be better for all of us. Trust me. So I love reviews yes I DO! They really don't take that long to DO! Please leave one and that would be fabulous! _

_~G._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blurring the Red Line**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story… yada-yada-yada. You get the point. _

_A/N: Here is chapter #2! Sorry that I'm not very consistent on updating. I try but I can't always crank out chapters like a lot of other writers do. And I can't write in the middle of the night because my parents will skin me alive if I'm caught… Anyways, as always, enjoy the next edition to __Blurring the Red Line__._

* * *

"Damn it!" Lisbon yelled, hitting the steering wheel with the palm of her hand as another ambulance sped by them on the shoulder of the interstate. They had been slowly creeping along behind hundreds of other cars on the I-5 for about 20 minutes. Lisbon had already called Cho to tell them that the interstate was backed up so they could find a different route and now was seething in her own anger. If Jane had learned one thing about his boss in their ten years of partnership, it was that she _hates_ to be late to crime scenes.

"Ahh, Lisbon?" Jane asked tentatively. It was the first time he had even opened his mouth since they left the CBI three hours ago.

"What Jane?" she asked in an exasperated tone through clenched teeth. The cars had all ceased moving and she was resting her head on the wheel between her hands.

"Maybe you should let me drive for a little while. You can relax in the back and maybe take a little nap…"

She shook her head helplessly. "If you drive we won't get there any faster and I have never met someone who drives worse than you." She cut in.

"But I would feel a lot better because..." He paused, carefully searching for the right words to gently break it to Lisbon that she looked like she was about to shoot the next person who looked her way. "You look like you might start driving over all the traffic monster-truck style." He finished, adding a smile. "Please."

"Fine." She huffed. "But this is only so you will leave me alone." Lisbon undid her seatbelt and put the car in park.

"Of course." Jane said, undoing his seatbelt too. He reached for the door when Lisbon started climbing into the backseat. "So no Chinese fire drill? Just crawling over the seats?" Jane could see Lisbon's grin even though she wasn't facing him yet. "Since I am not as nimble as you, I'm going to take the easy way out of this and use the doors." He said, hopping out and running around the car to get in on the other side.

Once he was inside and re-buckled, he glanced back at Lisbon who was lying across the backseat. She could feel his gaze on her and opened one eye. She tried to look angry but Jane could see right through it.

"We'll be there soon Lisbon, don't worry. Just relax. Hear the engine of the car, nice and steady, slightly vibrating the entire car…"

"Jane." She warned, weary of his hypnotic words.

"I am merely helping you relax Lisbon. You can take a nice nap and not worry. We will be there when you wake up." Jane switched the car into drive as the traffic slowly started to creep forward again. "Breath in and count one, breath out and count two. In and one, out and two. Just like that, nice and easy. Feel your body start to relax, all of the stress leaving you on two, sleep coming in on one. Sleep in, stress out. One, two; one, two…" His soothing voice slowly drifted away as sleep overtook Lisbon's tired body.

* * *

The traffic hold up turned out to be a minor car accident, but it involved two cars, an SUV and a mid-sized sedan which blocked off both lanes. Once it was determined that no one was injured, the cops were able to clear of the interstate so traffic started moving again.

They were delayed about an hour until all of the cars were moving at 75 mph again. Jane was on his best behavior while driving and somehow, Lisbon continued sleeping. Jane didn't think it was physically possible for her to sleep for more than two hours at a time but she was still knocked out and it had been almost three hours. That just goes to show how tired she was, sleeping soundly in the back seat of a car that is screaming down the interstate.

She only woke when her phone started ringing in her pocket. Jane watched her through the rearview mirror as she slowly stretched in the cramped space and sat up so she could dig out her phone, eyes still closed and mouth slightly parted.

"Lisbon." She said hoarsely.

Cho frowned on the other end of the phone at his boss' odd tone. "Lisbon, are you and Jane almost here?"

Her eyes shot open and her posture went ramrod straight. Stormy green eyes met clear blue-green eyes in the mirror. Lisbon shielded the phone's microphone with her jacket.

"Jane." She hissed. "How long was I asleep?"

Jane glanced at the clock, and then met her eyes again. "Almost three hours. And tell Cho we are about 20 minutes away." He added, pulling off onto an exit.

"Boss?" came Cho's muffled voice.

"Sorry Cho, we will be there in 20 minutes." Lisbon scrubbed a hand over her face, trying to wake up a little.

"Make that ten minutes Lisbon." Jane called.

"Actually ten minutes. How is the scene?" she asked, scowling at Jane as he sped around another car. Stupid man.

"It's… it's pretty rough boss. Just get here soon. The ME wants to take the body so we are waiting on you." He ended. It sounded like he was going to add more but he cut off and she heard the dial tone.

Jane observed her face again when they reached a stoplight. The circles under her eyes were darker than they were the day before. She really had needed the weekend off. All of the death, paperwork, and sleepless nights did not bode well for her. Death in general is an exhausting thing, and the team dealt with it every day, not only at work, but cases seem to follow them home as well and taint their dreams.

A car horn busted Jane out of his thoughts and he pushed on the accelerator, urging the car to move again. Lisbon's hand grasped his shoulder and the seat next to him, startling him, as she climbed into the passenger seat.

He glanced at her once she was settled and grinned brightly.

"What?" she groaned without even looking his way, just leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked, still wearing a 1000 watt smile. What Lisbon didn't know was that she had indentations on her face from the seat and it was adorable.

"It was a little cramped." She deadpanned.

"It looks like you slept well." He said, further hinting at her appearance.

That seemed to get her attention. She pulled down the mirror on visor and saw indentations on one side of her face, which was also slightly red. She started rubbing at them which really didn't help. She turned to look at Jane who was silently laughing at her.

"Damn it Jane." She mumbled.

He raised a hand in defense, turning his innocent eyes on her. "I didn't do anything!"

"You made me sleep." She said. Her pouting was only increasing and the lines on her forehead got deeper.

"Made you sleep! That's impossible. That would mean I hypnotized you which you _know_ didn't happen." He said in a tone of mock hurt. She could tell he was fighting to keep his smile in check before it blinded someone again.

"Just get us to the crime scene." She said as she closed the visor and turned her attention to the suburban scenery out the window.

* * *

_A/N: So, I hope this is still okay. I am still setting up background a little bit. The next chapter we will delve into the plot! Be excited. I might get it written tomorrow but no promises! I'm off to bed now! And PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any story suggestions or anything- always feel free to let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blurring the Red Line**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story… yada-yada-yada. You get the point. _

_A/N: This chapter gets a little dark. Well that was an understatement. I felt like I was going to throw up and then cry when writing it… My mind scares me that it can come up with these awful thoughts and scenes… Oh well – I watch far too many murder shows and find myself thinking about how to commit the perfect murder. Please tell me I'm not the only one! _

_Well- off of my personal problems- take caution when reading this. Don't do it under the covers at 2am like I find myself doing sometimes because it might taint your dreams… Well, let me know what you think at the end. Happy reading!_

* * *

Jane pulled the car up outside of a nice suburban home. It was one of those stereotypical white picket fence houses, just without the fence. A layer of gray stone rose about two feet off the ground around the outside walls before meeting the blindingly white siding. It was a simple two story house that matched every single other one on the street. Lisbon cringed when she got out of the car. This was the kind of neighborhood that came straight out of a 1960's America housing magazine or one on the Sci-Fi channel where all the residents are actually robots.

She walked around the car to join Jane as they wove their way through the cars and people that were congesting the normally peaceful street. Jane looked around wearily, noting the press cars and gawking neighbors that are always present at crime scenes. The LAPD detective in charge came waltzing over before he could investigate further. Jane immediately pegged him for an arrogant jackass.

"Are you from the CBI?" he asked gruffly, obviously irritated and impatient, probably because of their late arrival.

Lisbon stepped forward, squaring her shoulders and straightening her back so she looked bigger than she was. It was a tactic he was sure she was unconscious of but it was what she did whenever confronting people for investigation.

She opened her blazer a little more to show the man her badge before starting in on introductions. "I'm Agent Lisbon from the CBI and this is Patrick Jane; he's a consultant." she said, shaking hands. Jane smiled like normal, not shaking the cop's hand.

"I am Harold Sputters from the LAPD. We have been waiting on you two to get here so we can clear the crime scene." He said testily. Jane wasn't sure what he had to go home to. There was no ring occupying his ring finger and Jane guessed there never had been one either. The man's posture and attitude screamed bachelor yet the man was very eager to get somewhere. He didn't have the money to hire a 'lady of the night,' judging by his cheap cologne and clothing. Maybe it was a TV show.

Lisbon had been explaining to Officer Sputters that they had been caught in traffic and she was apologizing on behalf of the CBI when Jane cut in.

"Spare him the apologies Lisbon, they won't do any good. Harry here is eager to get somewhere, and it isn't to a wife." Jane studied the cop closely, seeing that he hit the nail on the head and by calling the man Harry, he had only made him angrier. Jane smirked, obviously amused at the man, as he carefully took a deep breath trying to calm himself, obviously a student of an anger management class.

"Agent Jane-"

"He's a consultant and his views don't reflect the CBI." Lisbon interjected, finding the opportunity to apologize for what was about to happen.

"Right. Mr. Jane, I would appreciate your professionalism, and please call me Officer Sputters."

"Never mind that Harry, why are you so eager to get out of here? Not a hot date, obviously." Harry's face visibly darkened three shades and Lisbon noticed Jane step slightly behind her. Now she would be in the middle of whatever Jane was about to throw down. "Is it your television that is calling you?" Jane guessed, he was acquiring the mischievous glint in his eyes that he gets when he messes with people who bother him.

Harry's mouth opened and then closed before he shook his head. "No, of course not! That is absurd."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're lying, Harry? I think you are trying to catch the 8pm showing of a cop drama." Jane watched again and his suspicions were confirmed. Harry stood in front of them with his mouth open, resembling a fish. "Don't worry; we'll be prompt so you can make it home." said Jane as he quickly headed for the house, ducking under the tape and looking back, probably to make sure he wasn't being pursued to be punched in the face.

"I'm sorry." said Lisbon quietly as she slipped away to follow Jane.

* * *

Cho and Rigsby met Lisbon at the door. Cho looked like… Cho, but Rigsby was looking a little pale. Jane had already gone inside.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked; entering between the two men as they reluctantly followed her back to the crime scene. The murder had apparently taken place in the kitchen.

"The victim is a middle aged woman, African American. It looks like a warning from a drug cartel. The neighbors said this house belongs to Diane Johnson who lives with her son Cory Hunter." Cho rattled off.

"Where is the -" The question died on her lips when she entered the kitchen, heels clacking loudly on the floor. She stopped next to Jane who was frozen to her left.

They homey black and white tile floor had blood smeared around it, obviously a struggle. Diane was propped up in one of the chairs. She was duct taped to it so she couldn't move. Her crisp white blouse was torn and wrinkled, permanently stained with her blood. Whoever had done this had tortured her. Half of her fingers had been cut off with the rose pruners thrown in the corner of the room and lay by her feet. Worst of all, Diane's unseeing eyes looked up at the agents from her lap, where her head had been carefully placed.

It was a lot to take in.

Jane abruptly turned on his heels towards Lisbon and reached for her far shoulder, pulling it towards him to turn her around, then letting his hand slide down to the small of her back and guiding her out of the nightmare. She went willingly, and Jane took her into the adjoining living room and guided her to a couch where she all but collapsed onto it. He kneeled next to her and took her limp hands in his.

"Teresa." he said softly. He green eyes stared blankly at the wall. Jane squeezed her hands and she took her eyes off of the wall to look at her partner. "You need to breathe." He reminded her calmly. Her eyes went wide and she took a gasping breath, silently berating her body for forgetting to breathe. She quickly blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. Her gasping breath has almost sounded like a sob but Jane knew she wouldn't break down in front of her team. She might break in front of him, maybe; but Cho and Rigsby and Stupid Harry, never. He held her hands as he watched her struggle to pull a mask onto her face while he did the same.

The scene was gruesome and horrible, yet familiar to him. He watched him walking up a darkened staircase to see a note on a door. He watched his own hand turn the handle and the door swing open. He watched his own expression as he looked at his wife and daughter, who lie in pools of their own crimson blood. To this day he could hardly fight the tears that came whenever his cruel mind brought those images to the front of his mind. It was an out of body experience.

"Jane?" Lisbon's voice brought him out of his tortured head. He sniffed and blinked, then released her hands to wipe his own tears that he didn't realize were falling.

"I'm fine Lisbon, just memories." he replied shakily before standing up and offering her a hand. "Are you okay?" He knew the answer she would give already and the real answer but he asked anyways.

"Yeah."Typical Lisbon. In the time that Jane had been trapped in his mind, Lisbon had managed to pull an iron mask. She took his hand and he pulled her up. "You ready to get this done?" She asked, almost asking herself.

"Let's do this."

They walked shoulder to shoulder back to the foyer where Cho and Rigsby were. Lisbon didn't know how Cho could be so calm but however he did it, it worked.

"Thoughts?" She asked.

"It is looks like the work of a drug cartel." Cho said.

Lisbon nodded. The main reason behind that was the beheading. "Let's finish taking statements from witnesses. Who found the body?"Asked Lisbon, eyes glued on the gurney that was being loaded into an ambulance.

"Neighbors heard screams around lunchtime and called the police. They are the older women by the tree over there." Rigsby pointed, "Didn't say much, but the police got here and came in because the door was unlocked and found her."

"That had to be unexpected." Jane muttered.

Lisbon nodded, agreeing with Jane's non-question. "Alright, let's get the rest of the statements and let everyone go home."

Cho and Rigsby separated and continued talking to more witnesses and random neighbors who had information. Lisbon turned to Jane, who was looking at the basketball hoop in the driveway.

"Where is the kid?" he asked.

"Oh no." All of the color in her face vanished. "Jane, what if the murderer took him?"

"I don't think they did. They already killed Diane, what good would taking her son be? It wouldn't send a message to anyone other than a father who we haven't heard about yet." Lisbon still didn't relax. But her gaze followed Jane's as he watched a beat up Volkswagen Bug pull up on the side of the street. A little boy jumped out, towing an unzipped backpack and running under the tape towards the house. A few officers turned to watch but no one intervened. A girl around 17 stepped out of the driver's side and walked up to the tape, eyes wide and questioning.

"Where's my mommy?" he yelled with a big smile on his face. He stopped in front of Jane, who had kneeled down to the boy's level. "I colored her a picture with Sarah!" He slipped the backpack off of his back and pulled out a slightly crumpled picture of what looked like a purple dog and green cat. He handed it to Jane, beaming.

Jane tried to keep the tears out of his eyes but Lisbon could see them glistening. "It's-" his voice broke and he painfully swallowed back the emotion. "It's beautiful. Are you Cory?" Lisbon could see who she assumed was Sarah talking to a neighbor, hand clutched over her mouth and tears already running down her face.

"Yeah! Who are you? And everyone else? What is happening?" Asked the vivacious child. Lisbon opened her mouth but Jane beat her to the answer.

"I am Patrick." He said, standing up again and handing the picture to Lisbon. "This is my partner Teresa." Lisbon somehow cracked a smile. Cory nodded eagerly.

"Where is my mom?" Sarah coughed on another sob and turned around. Cory seemed to realize that everyone was staring at him, some people were crying, but everyone was wearing the same expression of despair for the child.

Lisbon already had tears silently running down her face. In her mind, she was sitting on the couch at twelve years old in Chicago. Her father had walked in the door, eyes red and puffy. He sat all of them down on the couch and took a shuttering breath. To this day, Lisbon had never seen her dad cry other than that one time. He had simply said, "She isn't coming home," then he went upstairs. None of them had known what to do.

"Cory." Jane choked out, kneeling down again, this time Lisbon followed him. He took the little boys hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "Your mom isn't here."

"When is she coming back? We were going to have mashed potatoes tonight!" He said, smiling again. But the smile fell flat when Lisbon raised a hand to cover her mouth and keep herself from crying out loud.

"Cory, she isn't coming home."

* * *

_A/N: *SOBS* I know. I was crying by the time I finished writing this. I hope you like it and it isn't too depressing. It'll get better! REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
